


The Desk

by ProjectRose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectRose/pseuds/ProjectRose
Summary: Cullen and Evelyn forget about their responsibilities for an evening. Very smutty. Very loving. Very sturdy desk.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 39





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in many one shots I will be posting across various platforms. I have a folder full of drafts and the need for a hobby :)

There was still a lingering feeling of responsibility as the items from the desk crashed to the floor. They had been picking up pieces for so long that Evelyn almost felt the urge to reach to the ground and return everything that had just been swept to the floor, but the man before her gave her no chance and pushed her back onto the desk, reminding her that they had a responsibility to themselves, as well. The smile on his face melted away her concerns and easily convinced her that she could at least take tonight for herself. She had fantasised about this night for a long time, letting the imaginary feel of his arms holding her and the weight of his body upon her console her through many lonely, sleepless nights.  
The reality before her, however, was far more delightful and comforting than anything she could come up with on her own. It had been so long since she had a man in her bed that she had begun to forget the physical power they had, but as he gently eased her back, she remembered with an almost delirious glee what was in store for her. He eagerly crawled up over her, quickly meeting her mouth with his own. His kisses had been so chaste and chivalrous, if surprising, before, but now he was desperate and eager, the soft moans in the back of his throat barely audible.  
She pulled her gloves off, needing to feel his skin on her fingers, and just as the chilly air hit her fingertips she buried them against his neck, feeling the heat of his skin and his rapid pulse as he moaned softly at her touch.  
“Cold?” She asked, breaking from his kiss.  
“Maker, no, you feel perfect.”  
She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling her heart swell as she explored the texture of his skin and pulled him back down to meet her lips. Of all of the unexpected directions her life had taken in the past few months, finding the man that she suspected to be the love of her life was a Templar was what she would have imagined the least. Her whole life she had kept them at a respectable distance, not allowing even the hint of a friendship to form. Perhaps it was because he had left the order and she herself was no longer in the circle that made it ok for him to have his hands upon her, making these slow, tentative movements over her body.  
Maker, he was such a chantry boy at heart. The last time she had bedded a man she was a much younger woman, but she remembered the unbridle enthusiasm the boy has displayed. There was no shame for the mages, although there was plenty of need for discretion, but the Templars were different. Bound to the order and the chantry. Encouraged to give up their lives for a cause, it became no wonder that they saw their bodies as no longer their own. Her heart broke for him but she felt a conviction to prove him wrong to himself.  
She felt down his arms, gripping the hardened strength through the fabric of his coat. His muscles tensed beneath her fingers and she elicited another, deeper moan from his throat. Her fingers found the clasp of his armour and she sought to do away with the heavy items, but the straps confounded her, seeming to tighten with every pull she made. He pulled away from her with a chuckle and she let out a disappointed moan involuntarily as he left her.  
“There’s a trick to it.” He said, discarding his gloves as he knelt above her, sitting up on his heels. He pulled off his coat, discarding it to the floor and began to deftly work at the buckles hidden under his arm, stopping only to accept the sight of her discarding her scarf and slowly unlacing her vest on the desk before him. His eyes were wide with awe for a few brief moments before he gave his focus back to his armour, throwing the pieces to the ground with several heavy clangs. Evelyn sat up briefly to shrug herself out of her vest, eagerly looking for the clasps to the armour covering his chest. His hands met hers, his bare fingers brushing against hers for what she realised was the first time. He was far more adept at removing his own armour, so she settled for caressing his arms as he worked, impatient for the moment that she could run her fingers across his bare torso. When he was before her clad only in a thick shirt a heavy clang rang out as his armour fell to the ground and he pushed her back onto the desk before the echoes had bounced off the walls.  
Their bodies fell back together, his flesh closer to hers, feeling softer, warmer and much more alive. She couldn’t help but let a loud moan escape her as she felt his body press more urgently into hers now that he was free from his armour. His bare hands came up, shyly at first, to grasp at her breasts through her thin shirt. She could sense the hesitation in him, like the poor man was still unsure if he had permission to access her body in any lewd way. She smiled against his kiss, feeling her nipples harden at his welcome intrusion.  
“Forgive me, it’s been some time.” He admitted, his hands growing bolder as she pushed her chest into his embrace.  
“How long?” She asked.  
“It’s never…” He trailed off, unsure of the words to use. “It’s never been like this for me. I’ve never been close…”  
She remembered their talks as they walked the battlements together. Form the yard, anyone would have just seen the Inquisitor walking with the Commander of the armies, perhaps surveying the troops from high above the castle. But in truth, their words were personal, comforting, and sometimes, when she could steer the conversation so she could see her Commander blush, quite risqué. The question of his intimate history always bought on the same sad, faraway look in his eyes and his voice seemed to long for something he felt was missing from his life. She remembered his stammering about lost loves, painful encounters and shameful visits to professional establishments when the loneliness became too much to bare. It made no sense to her. He was a capable, handsome man and she could only imagine that he simply didn’t notice the women throwing themselves at him. Or, he craved something more intimate than shallow, meaningless sex. Something that brought him more security. There was a sense of responsibility she felt as this man had shown her his heart that he kept so walled off from what he saw as a cruel world.  
“It’s been some time for me, too.” She shared. It was no lie. Even with the women in her circle, her loves had been fleeting and shallow. The circle denied them all their privacy and falling in love became just another way the chantry could control her. She never felt like she ever pined for anything more, not until right now when she connected with that same, sad look in Cullen’s eyes and realised her life had indeed been bereft of a love that she craved. His body was warm and strong, but he moved against her with such a loving delicacy that made her entire body light up and feel so alive.  
“So long since you have been with a man or a woman?” He asked with a slight smirk melting away his previous sadness.  
“Both…” She admitted. “But it has been quite a while since I have had a man that I don’t think I was calling them men when I last did it. They were just boys back then. I think were both going into this a bit blind.”  
“Hmm.” He smirked, slowly pulling at the braids in her hair, loosening her long dark hair over her shoulders. “Well, I’ve never been happier to have the gift of sight, I must say.”  
His lips came back to hers, his tongue gently darting briefly across her lips and his fingers boldly played at the buttons on her shirt, finally popping open the top button before letting his fingers stroke the bare skin of her collarbone. The excitement flowed through her and she became aware of the moist feeling growing between her legs and the heat pooling in her core. She sent her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles dance beneath her palms. Another two buttons came undone in his fingers in quick succession and her nipples hardened in anticipation as she felt his fingertips brush the delicate material of her breast band. She found the hem of his tunic tucked into the waist of his trousers and lightly began to tug it free.  
To her surprise, his hands left her chest and he grabbed her hands away from his waist. She had only a moment to be confused before she was overtaken by a powerful jolt of desire as he pushed her hands up, pinning them beside her head before he came back down to resume his kiss, pushing his body against hers in a powerful urgency. Her hands were trapped beneath his but the realisation brought her only a delirious sense of desire and the heat pulsed and ached in her core and she could only squirm her legs to try and sooth the pressure that was building between them.  
Her attempt at his shirt was lost as her mind swarmed and soon his grip loosened as his hands came back down to her shirt, working the lower buttons as his lips came to her throat. Her hands felt bare without his and when she reached down she could only grasp his shoulder blades as he brought himself further down her body, his lips exploring the exposed flesh of her upper chest, leaving small kisses over every inch her could reach.  
She sneaked her hands below the collar of his tunic, eager to touch as much of his flesh as she could. He was feverishly hot to her fingertips, his skin rough and hard. She was so used to the touch of a woman, soft and pliable like herself. Even the most athletic of the women she had bedded did not compare to him. There was little room for a circle mage to swing a sword, even if the chantry would ever condone such a thing, and she had never felt such a broadness beneath her palms. There was so much force she could feel him holding back with every move he made. She wanted to unleash it upon herself, work him up to such a state of erupting desire that he would finally lose all of that control that his discipline granted him.  
Another button was undone and she nearly lost that control herself. His fingers came to the top of her band and he slowly pulled it down, baring her small breasts to him. His fingers brushed the soft skin and his palms made contact with her aching nipples, coaxing a desperate moan from her throat. The feel of his hands tentatively exploring her made her head swim and her body tingle excitedly right down to her toes. He brought his mouth up to her nipple, his lips soft and warm. She felt his tongue gently circle her and the slight pull of suction.  
“Maker.” She moaned breathlessly. “You may be a natural, Cullen.”  
He looked up at her, his amber eyes usually ringed with a tired sadness, now twinkled with the awakenings of arousal.  
“I’m just doing what comes to me. Is it all right?”  
“All right?” She chuckled unbelievably, letting her head fall back to the desk as his mouth came to her other breast. “Maker it’s perfect.”  
She reached down and quickly undid the rest of her shirt, letting the offending fabric between them fall to her sides and between the mind blowing pulses of desire that rocked her when he flicked her nipple with his tongue or ran his hand over the naked flesh of her back, she managed to unlace the breast band that had been discarded around her waist, letting it get lost on the floor below them.  
As good as his mouth felt on her breasts, she needed to have him back up closer to her. Her flesh was feeling the coolness of the air around them and she wanted to be completely covered by his warmth again.  
“Come back to me.” She said, tugging lightly on his tunic. “I want you up here.”  
He gave one last kiss goodbye to her nipples before he obliged her, returning to the space he had abandoned above her. His kiss felt so familiar and so comforting now. He was becoming bolder with every turn, sneaking his tongue into her mouth and flicking her own. His hands continued to explore her newly bared skin and she started to run her hands back down the front of his chest, aching to feel his skin against hers. But she felt him tense up again as she pulled gently at the hem of his shirt and his breath hitched uncomfortably in his throat.  
“Cullen?” She asked, “Is this ok?”  
He rested his forehead against her cheek, denying her the eye contact she sought. His arms came to encircle her in an embrace that felt like he was searching for comfort.  
“It doesn’t look good, Evie.” He said soberly, sounding more like the haunted man that she had met. She hadn’t considered the physical scars he might bare. His mental scars were on display, weather he wanted to show them or not. It never occurred to her that there might be ones that marked his body as well as his mind. She remembered all of those days when the ladies would gather together on the battlements or the balconies in sudden, informal meetings, while the soldiers sparred in the courtyard. Often, if the day permitted it, they would take advantage of the sun and discard their armour and their tunics after a few hours of exercise. Cullen, no matter how much he laboured, would stay as clothed as he could. She and many other women noted it as a disappointment, but assumed that he was retaining his status as Commander, but now Evelyn began to see it all differently.  
“I don’t care how it looks, Cullen.” She promised.  
“No one’s ever seen this.” He admitted and she could see the hesitation in his eyes. Hesitation and shame and her heart sunk. Even as she lay below him, eager and willing to give him all the love and affection he craved, his body and his mind still bore scars that would make him hesitate to take it from her.  
“Show me, Cullen.” She said, bringing her palm up to his face and nudging him to look upon her. “I want to see you.”  
He kissed her, differently this time. There was still the heat and the desperation, but there was something else as well. It felt almost thankful, like he had been waiting for permission to show something of himself that he felt he had to hide. He sat back up on his heels, running his hands over her bare skin as he did. He tentatively pulled his tunic loose from his trousers, hesitated for a brief second, and then he bravely pulled the garment over his head and discarded it to the floor.  
What Evelyn saw gave her images of what monster could leave such a mark. Every man who swung a sword bore scars, but these were marks of a darker, more hateful nature that shocked her. He had been burned badly across his chest, leaving a large, red scar that went from his collar bone to his lower abdomen, and around the left side of his body, twisting his flesh. She had a brief vision of his struggling, trying to free himself from a suit of burning armour. There was a mass of peculiar puncture marks below his right ribcage. They looked shallow, and the number of them made her think that whatever did it intended only to cause him pain. There were three, angry looking claw marks on his lower abdomen that instilled in her a deep sense of darkness as she imagined the creature that would have left them on him.  
He bared himself to her, showing her something he had hid from the world for a long, long time. He craved the closeness and the affection so deeply from her that he showed himself the most vulnerable thing he had. And she loved him for it.  
She held her arms out to him, willing him back into her embrace. The feel of his hot skin against hers sent a flood of warmth through her to battle the chill of the cold air around them. His scent was no longer hidden under his clothes and now swam delightfully around her causing deep swells of desire to flow through her, nearly robbing her of any coherent thought. The closer she got to him, since the moment she met him, the more she felt a void being filled that he fit so perfectly into. Every secret thought they shared, every moment alone and now, their bare bodies now moving together in an increasing frenzy of heat and desire, it all seemed to fit into place around her, always landing exactly where she needed it to be.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer and the hardness in his trousers that he had worked so well to hide dug into her hip. The friction caused a deep moan to come from him, reverberating straight through her, causing another flood of warmth to her own core. His hips bucked slightly, the control he had slightly waning at the touch of his most intimate parts. She sent her hand down his chest, caressing his scars as she journeyed further down towards his pelvis. Through the thick fabric of his trousers she gently grabbed the hard length of his cock and began to slowly run her hand up and down, exploring him.  
He pulled away from her kiss and his body tensed, seemingly torn between the need to free himself from her grasp or grind down further into her hand. His eyes met hers with a look of warning.  
“Keep that up and this show might finish before you want it to.”  
“Don’t you like it?” She asked, almost coyly.  
“Oh I like it very much.” He chuckled. “That’s the problem.”  
It was the downside of intimacy with a man, she remembered. There were a few times when an excited or inexperienced boy would leave her confused and unfulfilled, despite his own insistence that he wanted to please her. The heat between them now was reaching a feverish pitch and his own admitted lack of recent experience forewarned a potential disaster.  
“Kiss me.” She said, hoping he caught the innuendo in her voice. His lips met hers, not entirely to her disappointment and she smiled to herself, quickly resigned to the idea of giving him a little bit of an impromptu sex talk.  
“No,” She said, gently pushing him away, her fingers caressing his chest and her eyes meeting his again. “Kiss me down there…”  
She motioned down to the place where their bodies were intertwined and he followed her gaze. There was a brief look of puzzlement on his face, quickly followed by a sudden understanding of what she meant.  
“Truly?” He asked, his voice a mix of adventurous and incredulous, an unmistakable twinkle in his eye.  
The surge of excitement pulsed through her at the promise his eyes held and she could only bight down on her lip to suppress the enormous grin that would have passed over her lips. She nodded up at him.  
“It’s what girls do.” She confided in him. “A lot of the time when we are together. It brings a lot of pleasure.”  
“I’m not sure if I know what to do…”  
“It’s ok.” She promised, reaching up to caress his face. “I’ll show you.”  
Her hands came back to his chest, gently pushing him off her. As he came to rest above her, sitting back on his heels, he watched her with increasingly deep breaths as she unlaced the front of her pants before him. His hands came to the hem, gently easing them down as she freed her hips from the fabric, his fingers brushing the sensitive skin sending a bolt of electricity straight through her, causing her nipples to peak up into the cold air. He dismounted the desk as she worked to free her feet from her boots, and grabbing her trousers and her smalls, he pulled her free from the remaining strips of clothing she wore.  
She lay before him, naked and willing on his own work desk, her hips squirming in anticipation and need. He stood over her to the side of the desk, breathless and amazed at the sight of her.  
“Maker, this looks better than I imagined.” He said.  
“Have you imagined me lying naked on your desk often, Commander?” She asked with a chuckle.  
“It got me through many stressful days.” He admitted with a small smile. She could imagine him, sitting in this office, alone and frustrated. He came down to kiss her, his hands finding her breasts again, playfully thumbing her hardened nipples. Her own hands left his body and reached down running her fingers over the heated wetness between her legs. She had never felt so willing, never felt so needy for affection. She could not remember the last time she had gotten so wet, not with another person or with her mind conjuring up the images that brought her pleasure. If her life were not rife with so much responsibility, she felt she would consent to being tied naked under his desk so her could use her to relieve his frustrations whenever he pleased.  
He noticed her touching herself, stepping back to watch her fingers slowly stroking between her legs.  
“Maker…” He breathed, slightly shaking his head in disbelief at the sight of her. There was something about him watching her that sent a powerful wave of pleasure through her. Her back arched and her nipples hardened even more against the chill in the air, almost to the point of pain. One hand came up to relieve them, caressing one breast after another while the man above her watched with increasing excitement.  
“Does that feel good?” He asked, stepping around the desk, so he stood with a perfect view of her hand massaging her willing pussy.  
“It feels so good…” She breathed, knowing that the shy, sheltered chantry boy was watching her drove her wild, robbing her of control. His hands reached for her thighs sending through her another wave of intense, pleasure, nearly bringing her to the brink so soon. She scooted further down the desk, bringing herself closer to him as he knelt down, bringing his face so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her thighs.  
“Right here.” Her finger circled her clit, showing him with urgency. “Be careful, it’s ver-“  
His lips gently, almost shyly touched her own, removing any coherent thought she may have had. The feel of his hot breath, his gentle mouth and the touch of his fingers on her thighs consumed her. His lips caressed her, tasting her and gently sucked her, growing bolder and bolder with each moment, showing her that he loved it. His tongue flicked up to gently prod at her clit, once, twice and then a third time that sent a tiny shiver of promise through her body.  
She buried her hands in his hair, gently guiding his pace and his movements as he grew more confident with this new act. She couldn’t help but let the desperate moans escape her, some deeper and louder than others. For the first time since he slammed the door on his men earlier in the evening she felt aware of the world outside of his office. Back at the circle she would try and stifle her cries as she raced towards her pleasure, but Skyhold was a different place and there were different rules. She almost wanted to scream louder, letting her cries echo throughout the hold and cause a damn avalanche in the mountains surrounding them and let the whole world know how good he made her feel.  
The air was cool but her body was on fire, desperately trying to both stave off and reach the climax that build heavier and more urgent inside her. She wanted to teeter on the brink for as long as she could, feeling the texture of his hair beneath her fingers and the feel of his mouth boldly exploring her as she ground her hips against him. The climax came closer and closer to her like the tide, threatening to touch her as she stood before the ocean, before retreating further back into the sea, then roaring back towards her, stopping mere inches from her toes. Her moans echoed back to her, bouncing off the stone walls and reverberating through her. His hands caressed her thighs, her abdomen and around to her squirming rear, trying to calm her unruly body as his mouth licked and kissed her aching pussy. The tide rushed towards her, almost slowing down in its approach. With one simple movement it touched her, then it consumed her and she was dragged back out to the sea, thrashing and crying, unable to find anything to cling to as she was thrown around amongst the madness of the ocean.  
The ocean calmed and she floated, happily and contently on its surface, surrendering to it. When she opened her eyes she felt as though she was looking at a completely different world. Everything down to the bricks in the wall looked like it came from a different place and her eyes came down to settle on the man resting his head on her belly, his hand caressing her leg and his eyes filled with a desperate amazement.  
All she could do was look down at him and smile, a small chuckle escaping almost hysterically from her chest. She had no words to say to him, she could only reach down to him and invite him to take his place back above her and silently open herself to him, begging him to take his own pleasure from her. His lips tasted like her own familiar juices and she wrapped herself around him, surrendering her body to his need. She reached down and found him still hot and hard beneath her palm, but her fingers felt too clumsy to free him from his trousers. He took control again, unlacing his breeches with his own fumbling hands, his breath ragged and desperate as the control began to slide away. She saw a flash of deep red hair beneath his trousers and the quick glimpse of his cock before he nestled it at her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her.  
She was unsure if she was ready for him, but she couldn’t deny him. He reluctance would have been unfounded as she easily and eagerly took him into her as he buried himself up to the hilt. The first cock she had taken since she was a much younger woman gave her an instant, powerful wave of promising pleasure and her body quickly came to life again underneath the weight of the man above her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her in a desperate gesture of need. His control was waning and as he began to thrust in and out of her unsteady at first but quickly finding his pace, his moans came loud and uncontrolled and unlike anything she thought she would ever hear from him. Her legs wrapped around him, shifting the angle of his cock inside of her and hitting just the right spot.  
“Cullen…” She breathed into his ear, caressing his head and holding him closer to her. “Maker, you feel so good.”  
The only reply she got was an increased pace and another uncontrolled moan from a man who had completely lost control. She struggled to stay steady on the desk as he fucked her at a wildly increasing pace. The coil built up inside of her again and the waves began to lap over her, giving her the promise of another orgasm. Her hand snaked down between them, feeling their bodies moving together, until she reach her clit. She circled once, twice and on the third it blew right through her, her hips bucking down to meet his as he thrusted, his own pleasure triggered by her movements and eliciting a relieved, desperate cry from his throat.  
She brought her arms around him as they struggled to catch their breath, holding him close to her and letting her fingers stroke through his hair, while his hips still softy rocked into her, eventually slowing to a stop. She could feel the powerful thudding of his heart as they lay there silently, the slowing breaths the only sound in the room. He barely moved above her now, he just lay there, letting her stroke his hair and soothing him. She could have lay like this for the rest of the night. Maker, she could stay with him in her arms for the rest of her life.  
“Stay with me.” He whispered into her neck after a long period of silence.  
“Hmm?”  
“Tonight.” He said, raising his head to look into her eyes. His eyes looked so vulnerable, but this was probably the rawest anyone had ever seen this man. “Don’t go back to your quarters. Please, stay with me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Cullen.” She promised.  
He stirred above her, comforted by her words. He slowly raised himself up on his hands, the wind chill getting between their bodies and reminding her of the weather outside. He looked like a different man like this. Stripped of his armour and his control he looked vulnerable despite the obvious strength he had.  
“I love you.” He said simply. “I think I have for a while.”  
“I love you too.” She replied. “But I am not looking forward to climbing that ladder naked.”  
He chuckled as he pulled out of her and came down off the desk, running his hands over her body one last time before surveying the damage around them. The floor was strewn with the contents of his desk and their clothing had pooled down around them. The length of the day and her recent exertions started to weigh on her, not in an entirely unpleasant way. She felt the gentle tug of sleep starting to beckon to her and a night of resting in his arms looked more appealing than ever.  
“We can clean this tomorrow.” She said dismissively, dismounting the desk and beckoning him to follow her. He allowed her to go up first, walking around his office and extinguishing the lamps until she had completely ascended before following her up. He lived like a Templar in a completely minimal existence. He had a bed, a night table, an assortment of bathing apparatus behind a screen and half a roof.  
“We can fix that for you.” She said, gesturing to the night sky that peeked in from the large gap.  
“I like it that way.” He said leading her over to the unmade bed, its current state was the only sign that he had abandoned his daily Templar duties. She recalled that every person in the circle had to have a crisply made bed every morning, a rule she always found foolish. Nothing made her happier than a slightly messy bed.  
“Do you get cold?” She asked, feeling the chill coming in harder than she did downstairs.  
He pulled the bed covers back and gestured for her to make herself comfortable. His bed was warmer and softer than she expected and the pillows shared his scent.  
“Not anymore.” He replied, slipping in behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her chest, his hand lightly cupping her breast over her heart.  
“We could at least put some stairs in for you…” Was her last coherent sentence before sleep took her to a restless, dreamless night.  
He took her again just before dawn. She awoke to his hardness pressed against her rear and found herself grinding down onto him. He groaned his approval, but to her alarm his body tensed as she rolled over and tried to mount him. There was a sense of urgency that she did not understand in her sleepy, arousal addled mind as he swiftly lifted her off him. There were so many hidden pains that he still carried and she did not wish to force their reveal. He was still hard and willing so she let him mount her from behind instead, let him have the control, taking his hand to show him how to touch her and coax as much pleasure out of her body as he could.  
They fell back to sleep in each other’s arms again, listening to the beginnings of the day echoing in from the courtyard far below them. They could take a few more moments together, not wanting the night to be over. She had no desire to abandon him after this night, indeed she planned for many more just like it, but she felt little want to return to the responsibilities that called for her. So she dozed beside him, letting his arms insulate her from the waking world around her for just a few more moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Feel free to comment and please let me know if the formatting needs reworking.


End file.
